


Putting The Past To Rest:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diary/Journal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny checks in on Steve after Morocco, What did they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Putting The Past To Rest:

*Summary: Danny checks in on Steve after Morocco, What did they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was finally putting his past to rest, He read his mother's journal. He finally could put his emotions, anger, & frustrations all to bed, He got the answers that he was looking for, & now that everything was out in open. The Five-O Commander can move on with the rest of his life. At the moment, Steve was enjoying the sunset, & felt good for the first time in awhile.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was watching his lover, as he was coming up to him, He was worried about him, when the others told him what happened on the mission. "Are you okay, Babe ?", he asked with concern, Steve smiled, & cuddled & snuggled him closer to him. "Yeah, I am fine, Just a lot had happened while I was in Morocco", The Loudmouth Detective was waiting for him to further explain.

 

"I finally understand why my mom did what she did, She was depressed for awhile, & she hid it well, I think that she was stuck, & scared for the first time in her life, Doris didn't want to be a failure at her job, & her job as a mother", He concluded, & felt like he saw everything through his mother's eyes. The Blond was glad to see his lover at such peace. He kissed the former seal, & said this to him.

 

"I am glad that you finally found peace, I want nothing but the best for you", Danny said, as they embraced even closer, as they continued to watch the sunset. They shared a kiss, & the Five-O Commander sighed, & said, "I just wanted it to be over, & it is", They walked back to the house hand in hand, as the sun was finishing setting in the horizon.

 

The End.


End file.
